


Just Checking

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Omegle Roleplay, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Season 3a, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally gets some answers after Derek makes a point of ignoring him following the Darach-hospital fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Checking

You: Look, I didn't mean to freak you out, okay. Next time I find you half dead in an elevator I promise to refrain from CPR. -SS

Stranger: I thought you said you weren't ever going to bring that up again. -DH

You: Yeah, well obviously we're going to have to talk about it if you can't even stand to look at me. -SS

You: Dude, come on, we were almost civil before. We totally had the "sharing custody of Scott thing" down pat but now it's like the very sight of me makes you nauseous. -SS

Stranger: You're making this out to be a bigger deal than it actually is. -DH

You: Hey, you're the one freaking. I already know it's not a big deal, okay. Like, less than an hour before reviving you I did the same to Cora. See? Mouth to mouth is not a big deal. -SS

Stranger: Obviously not. -DH

You: ...Though your lips are softer than hers. Maybe you could mention chapstick to her? -SS

You: Wait, what does that mean? -SS

Stranger: Don't talk about my little sister's mouth. -DH

You: Oh my gawd, calm down. It was a joke. Because I joke. That's my thing. -SS

You: And I didn't mean it wasn't a big deal as in I didn't care. I'm glad you're both alive. Really, really glad. -SS

Stranger: Good, now can we just forget about it? -DH

You: Are you now going to stop vacating a room as soon as I enter it? We could atleast return to exchanging eye contact. -SS

Stranger: Don't you think we have a few more things to worry about right now other than the fact that I don't feel like looking at you? -DH

You: I'm not saying you have to look at me. I am aware of the 8th Amendment, kthanx. I just want to know if we can still, I don't know. Yeah, the Darach's gone but with the whole darkness thing...-SS

You: I just want to know if you still trust me to have your back. -SS

Stranger: You're an idiot. -DH

You: Yeah, I know. -SS

Stranger: I do, you know. -DH

You: ?? -SS

Stranger: I have your back, and I know you have mine. -DH

Stranger: Now stop testing me. -DH

Stranger: *texting -DH

You: Sure. Thanks, Derek. That...means alot. -SS

You: Wait. -SS

You: Does this make us bros?? -SS

Stranger: Go to bed, Stiles. It's a school night. -DH

You: Hahaha, yeah, okay. Just checking. Good night, Growly-wolf. -SS

Stranger: Brat. -DH

Stranger: ...Night. -DH 


End file.
